This invention relates to an assembly for properly aligning, along three axes, the mount of an instrument, the emitted or transmitted radiation of which must accurately hit its receptor or target area; such as a security mirror for seeing around a corner; or a video camera for surveillance at a sensitive, crime-ridden or vandal-prone area; said assembly being easy to align by those with access, and providing a tamper-proof configuration or directional setting, once oriented.
Mirrors, video cameras, and other instruments for detecting and/or emitting electromagnetic radiation, such as microwave antennas, infrared transmitters (detectors), satellite receptor dishes, lasers and visible light are finding increased use in security systems and communication systems.
Beginning some two decades ago, and to the present day, security mirrors have had wide application in metropolitan subways and other personally hazardous public areas. They enable passengers to see around corners, angled stairwells, and blind alleys, to detect a malefactor who may be lurking. They also give passengers a heightened sense of security.
They also enable token booth attendants to see over crowds and around corners and spot a passenger being attacked or robbed. A third use is to enable conductors on trains at stations with curved-platforms or crowded platforms to see each door and insure that the closing doors to not catch the clothing or pocketbooks of passengers (and drag them to their deaths).
Each security mirror, regardless of its specific mission, must afford the observer surveillance of the intended target area. Therefore each mirror must be individually mounted and adjusted to that the sight lines of the observer cover the target area. Once the mirror is oriented or xe2x80x9caimedxe2x80x9d it is essential that it cannot be moved out of alignment by physical force, such as by vandals who often frequent subway stations and other transportation hubs.
The bracket for the security mirror, or for the mount protecting the CCTV camera or other instrument presents a paradox. Initially, it must facilely and readily adjust on two axes so it is easily aimable by installation personnel. Once in place, it must be rock solid so that it remains in the desired orientation, despite possible attempts to unalign or steal it. Finally, it must be easily replaceable or re-aimable by maintenance personnel if target areas change.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,815 solved this paradox. It discloses a mirror assembly in which the mirror or instrument mount is supported on a beam, wall or ceiling, and may be rotatably adjusted in position about both a first axis, and a second axis perpendicular to the first axis. Once oriented, the configuration is locked in place and secure.
However, while a mirror having just two axes of rotation is tolerably functional, an instrument mount, particularly a video camera, to be optimally functional, needs a third axis of rotation. This also helps the functionality of a mirror.
The new invention consists of a barrel housing for the camera which is fully rotatable. This is vital for the following reasons:
1) If the mounting surface, such as a wall, is not plumb but is angled, or irregular, it enables the camera to be level.
2) The camera""s orientation can be easily adjusted 45xc2x0, so that it can furnish vertical shots.
3) If the housing is mounted on a ceiling, the camera orientation can be easily adjusted 90xc2x0 so the camera is right side up, instead of upside-down.
Secure, adjustable assemblies for focusing electromagnetic radiation have many other uses, and protect instruments other than mirrors. Microwave, infrared, laser or visible light beams, microwave antennas, infrared transmitters (detectors), satellite uplink dishes, satellite receptor dishes, lasers, photoelectric cells, radar, antenna arrays and searchlights are some other uses.
CCTV cameras can be found at a myriad of strategic locations deemed targets for terrorist attacks or criminal activity, including: government buildings; electric generating plants; drinking water reservoirs; dams, waterways; loading docks; military installations; post offices, museums; stadiums; bridges, tunnels, transportation hubs, trophy buildings; theaters; cultural centers, and thousands and thousands of city streets.
Some uses require protecting the instruments from extreme weather conditions, such as driving rain, high winds, floods, etc.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an assembly for a video camera or other instrument, which can be appropriately adjusted in position, and remain in the appropriate position, despite any unauthorized attempt to disturb the orientation or steal the instrument. It must be understood that, in most cases, if a mirror or instrument is moved from its orientation by only two or three degrees by an unauthorized person, it renders its surveillance function useless.
In most instances re-alignment of the instrument to the proper orientation is not easily achieved: there are expensive logistical problems involving the scheduling of maintenance crews, including: pulling workers off other jobs, which may involve travel time; and delays on subways, for example, when work closer than six feet to the track requires a flag man to halt trains, which inconveniences countless passengers on the immediate train and following trains, etc.
The present invention provides a fully adjustable, tamper-proof assembly for the mount of an instrument, the emitted radiation of which must accurately hit its receptor or target area. The assembly can be easily mounted on a wall, beam, or other secure support. In one embodiment, the instrument may be a video camera. With the assembly of the present invention, it is not required that the wall or support be perpendicular to the ground, as the three axes of rotation of the inventive assembly provide universal positioning ability.
The assembly includes a base which may be mounted to the e.g., wall or beam, and a cylindrical pedestal securely attached to the base. A cap with annular sleeve is rotatably attached to the pedestal, such as by means of tamper resistant set screws through the sleeve of the cap, which extend into an annular groove in the pedestal. The set screws may be tightened to abut against the circumferential surface of the groove, to fix the position of the cap with respect to the pedestal, establishing a first angle of sighting.
A pair of supports, each with one flat side, are attached to cap with their flat sides parallel to one another, defining a gap, therebetween. In a preferred embodiment, the supports are semi-circular in cross-section, having a cylindrical side and a flat side. The semicircular supports are provided with aligned holes, suitable for receiving an appropriately dimensioned pivot screw. The adjustable instrument housing, and its support, are rotatably fastened in the gap, on the pivot screw, as will be described below.
The video camera is placed in a cylindrical barrel housing, of heavy-gauge stainless steel, which is rotatably mounted within an annular mounting sleeve. The mounting sleeve has a pair of parallel extensions, dimensioned to be received in the gap of the semi-circular supports. The extensions are provided with passageways, which align with the holes in the semi-circular supports, for rotatably mounting the extensions, and thus the annular sleeve and cylindrical housing, about the pivot screw. The semi-circular supports are also provided with at least one set of tightening holes, aligned, and substantially perpendicular to the axis of the supports, for receiving a set of fastening tamper-proof set screws. The fastening screws extend through the tightening holes, and may be tightened against the flat surface of the extensions, to fix the position of the extensions with respect to the semi-circular supports, establishing a second angle of sighting.
The annular sleeve for mounting the cylindrical instrument housing is provided with means for fixing the rotation of the cylinder with respect thereto, thereby establishing the third angle of sighting. In one embodiment, the sleeve and extensions are formed such that aligning the extensions in the gap provides sufficient grasp of the cylinder to fix the rotation of the cylinder within the sleeve. In one preferred embodiment, the means is provided to align the sleeve extensions for placement in the mounting head. This is accomplished by use of two screws which go through the sleeve extensions, via a hole on one plate into a threaded hole on the second plate of the extensions. This aligns and forces the extensions together, thereby facilitating annular sleeve installation. Once aligned, the pivot screw and four set screws serve to tighten the sleeve against the surface of the cylinder. Thereafter, the two aligning screws may be removed if desired.
The final position of the instrument, such as a video camera, is the result of adjustment along three axes. The first axis is defined by the longitudinal axis of the pedestal. The second axis perpendicular to the first axis, and the third axis perpendicular to the second. Provision of the three axes, permits universal orientation of the instrument. For instruments having a rectangular viewer, such as a video camera, the assembly can be easily adjusted to provide a vertical or horizontal view, as needed. Provision of three axes always allows orientation of one side of a rectangular picture parallel to the ground, even if the base is mounted to a surface, such as an arch, which is not parallel, or perpendicular, to the ground.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved instrument mount assembly which is easily adjustable, tamper-resistant, and can rotate about a first axis, and about a second axis perpendicular to the first axis, and a third axis perpendicular to the second axis.
Yet a further object of the invention is to provide an instrument assembly mount suitable for use in subway and train stations, loading docks, and unmanned entrances to buildings.
For a full understanding of the present invention, reference should now be made to the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments of the invention as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.